Confessions of a Merlin Drama Queen
by SheWhoIsNerd
Summary: Just a humorous little one-shot about Morgana having Merlin poisoned in the woods, and Merlin deciding to tell her about the time that he watched her undress. Special Guest Star: An amazing Gaius puppet! Come on, you have to read it now. Please? Review please!


"I have a confession to make Morgana." Merlin said one day. It was a perfectly normal sunny day. Yep. Just your average day, Morgana plotting to take over Camelot, Merlin doing his secret- yet totally obvious- magical meddling, and of course, Morgana trying to kill Merlin.

"And what's that Merlin?" The witch sneered.

"I've seen you undress before." He said.

"What?" Morgana snapped.

"I siad-"

"I heard you the first time!" She shouted.

"Well, why did you ask then?" Merlin asked. He was really wondering.

"When on Earth did you see me undress?" Morgana put her head in her hand.

"It's a bit of a long story." Merlin said. "Unfortunately, your poison is making it very difficult to talk, so if you would kindly reverse the effects for a bit, I'll tell you."

"Well, I would, because I happen to be pretty curious. But you said _kindly _and we both know that's not me Merlin." Morgana sighed. She seemed really disappointed.

"If you would wickedly reverse the effects?" Merlin rephrased.

"Oh, yes! That sounds much better."

And with a wave of her hand, her eyes turned gold and Merlin found he was able to talk even better than before.

"Now tell me when, and why you watched me undress."

"Well, it was a dark and stormy night..." Merlin began.

"That seems a bit cliche." Morgana observed.

"Oh yes I suppose it does. Let me start over." Merlin cleared his throat. "It was early afternoon..."

Morgana nodded her approval and let him continue.

"It was early afternoon and my first time running errands for Gaius." Merlin reached in his pockets and pulled out the handy dandy Gaius puppet he kept with him at all times just for these purposes, and then proceeded to act the rest of the story out.

"Merlin. Go take this potion to Lady Morgana. She has bad dreams at night, and she's scared of the dark. So go, quickly, before it turns into a dark and stormy night!" The Gaius puppet said.

By this time, Morgana was completely captivated by Merlins incredible acting skills.

"Ok Gaius. I wouldn't want such a hottie to be frightened." Merlin replied to the puppet, winking at Morgana. She giggled, and then remembered that evil sorceresses weren't allowed to giggle. There's a rule book you see. Rule #312: And evil sorceress may never giggle. She may only smirk, which she must do far to often for anyone's liking.

"So," Merlin continued. "I ran to chambers as fast as I could, so as you wouldn't be frightened when it got dark. And when I got there, your door was wide open!" Merlin said.

Morgana gasped. "A plot twist!" She cried.

"Precisely!" Merlin shouted. "When I walked in, you thought I was Gwen! So you started talking to me about all kinds of girl things ans went on and on about trying to spite Arthur with your gorgeous looks, which by the way, you totally did. And before I knew what was happening, You started to undress, right in front of me! Well, behind a screen of course. Keeping this PG here."

Morgana nodded in relief. It had been getting a little to inappropriate for her liking for a moment.

"And then, Gwen walked in! And I ran out because I didn't want to be accused of being a pervert by that snobby servant girl."

"Oh she is snobby isn't she!" Morgana jumped up and threw her arms around Merlin's neck.

"I'm so sorry I tried to poison you repeatedly Merlin! I now see how much you've had to deal with in your life. I mean, you used to talk to Gwen almost every day! Join me Merlin!"

"Ok Morgana. But only so we can destroy Gwen! After that, I'll continue to try and stop you if you try to hurt Arthur." Merlin shrugged. "Destiny and all that."

"What about destiny?" Morgana asked. I mean, it's not like Merlin had magic or anything. what could he possibly know about destiny?

"Never mind. Let's work together Morgana!"

"Yes!" Morgana paused. "Oh but first I have a confession to make too."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"I used to watch you sleep. I would sneak into Gaius's chambers, and stand in your room until the sun rose and just stare at you." Morgana sighed in joy remembering those happier times.

"Oh no you did not just say that?" Merlin cried in disbelief. "That's ridiculous and creepy Morgana! No way am I working with you! I'm going back to Camelot!" Shaking his head, Merlin walked off.

Morgana was left standing alone, and she vowed to take over Camelot _again _and maybe keep it for more than a day if she was lucky. and of course she vowed revenge on Merlin as well.

"I guess all that's left to do is find Emrys, though I'm not completely sure how these two relate." Morgana muttered. Then she was struck by a thought. _What is Emrys was really Merlin in disguise? _

No. That's ridiculous. Merlin doesn't have magic. He just manages to stop her every time using only his wits and obvious physical strength. Duh.

**The End!**


End file.
